


Life After Life

by lightsaberlesbian



Series: Humans Fanwork Challenge 2017 [4]
Category: Humans (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaberlesbian/pseuds/lightsaberlesbian
Summary: Description of the UK and London after Proliferation.





	Life After Life

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Week  
> Day 5: After the End  
> Continue the story from where season 2, episode 8 left off. Where would season 3 go if it were up to you?

After Proliferation, synthetics arrive to the UK by the hundreds every day to find Max. They seek answers and guidance in this new life that they have been given and Max does his best to help them but there are too many of them with nowhere to go, there isn’t place for all of them to fit into the little safe haven by the trains, and so they find shelter in abandoned buildings and in the homes of kind people, some schools offer their gym halls and even some churches, but eventually even those places are full.

At the same time, the government is panicking about what to do about all of these thousands of ownerless robots arriving to their country from all over the world. Those already there can’t be deported because they aren’t human and thus the laws regarding immigration and illegal residence do not apply to them, but they’re too many and they’re everywhere and more are arriving each day. Resources are put into extra security, metal detectors and personnel on the trains and boats to keep an eye out for ownerless synths for ownerless synths and those who are found are immediately sent back to where they came from or, unofficially of course, switched off and destroyed.

As the government debates whether or not conscious synthetic appliances should be considered human and be given the same legal rights as organic humans in order to be able to either be deported or given asylum, parts of the general population has already made up their minds and started to take action. We Are People are more prominent than ever by holding loud demonstrations and manifestations and youth wings of the party are created to engage the youth in the question, hoping that they will realize the downsides of declaring synths as humans. It is going to be more difficult for real humans to get jobs, poverty will increase and in the end all that is going to be left are the dollies and there won’t be any future for humans unless they begin to fight back.

Rumors also has it that We Are People have some seriously violent members and that they are the ones responsible for the attacks on Max’s safe haven by the trains.  
It begins with bricks being thrown through windows and messages of hate being sprayed across the rusty trains and it ends with Molotov cocktails being thrown into the compartments. The fire spreads rapidly, causing several of the power generators used for charging to explode and forces the hundreds of synths living inside them to run for their lives, but not all of them make it. Out of two hundred synths, twenty are taken by the fire and almost as many are left injured with missing limbs or systems impaired by the toxic smoke.  
 


End file.
